Getting alongI think
by Creamecream
Summary: What I just wanted as a bit of fluff between Makoto and Kisumi that turned into a double date while Haru tries to deal with Makoto being "taken" from him. Makoto x Kisumi and Haru x Nagisa. Mehhh...writers block...and cover block...meeeeeehhhhhhhhh...didn't have time to do an actual read of it to fix it before posting it. Sorry.


Ugh, been having a writer's block since April, so sorry that this is a bit rushed, it also turned into something way off of what I was going for, but ehhh…

Their supposed to be older, and Haruka is better at expressing his feelings now, but he's still…*makes odd motion with hands.*

Disclaimer-Just be glad that their not mine…really…be glad.

…

The loud squeaking of shoes sliding across the floor came to a halt as the bouncy strawberry haired man skidded to a stop, immediately clutching the other male he was now close to in a hug.

"How are you, Darling?"

Makoto chuckled lightly when Kisumi addressed him lovingly, the basketball player's arms locked firmly around his boyfriend's neck, a large warm smile plastered across his face.

"I'm fine." Makoto replied gently, wrapping his own arms around Kisumi's waist, prompting the other to lean into him.

"Where are your friends?" Kisumi asked after a moment, lifting his head up to peer behind and around his boyfriend, eyes searching for any sigh of the others that usually accompanied Makoto wherever he went.

"Haru is waiting for us to get home; Nagisa is probably already there with him." Makoto whispered into Kisumi's hair when the boy latched himself even tighter onto his boyfriend.

"We'll be with them the entire day, right?"

The strawberry haired male's question pulled a light chuckle from Makoto.

"Of course, wouldn't be much of a double date if we weren't." The swimmer replied airily, gently running a hand through Kisumi's hair, the man nuzzling up against his hand as he did so.

"Oh, yeah, right." The basketball player giggled. "I'm honestly still completely surprised that Haru said yes to it, what with how he avoids social outings…and how much he dislikes me." Kisumi trailed off as he spoke, his grip on Makoto tensing slightly at the reminder of the blue-eyed swimmers distain for him.

"Haru doesn't dislike you," Makoto stated, his tone firm as he took hold of his lover's shoulders, causing Kisumi's lavender eyes to widen. "He's just not used to sharing me with anyone, and suddenly having my time split between the two of you is hard for him…he'll calm down after a while, especially now, that he finally has Nagisa to distract him."

With a bright smile spreading across his face once again, Kisumi buried his into Makoto's jacket, his cheery laughter resonating against Makoto's chest.

"I love you so much!" Kisumi giggled loudly, nuzzling his face up against Makoto's own. "I love you! I looove you!"

Makoto smiled weakly, nervously sliding his hands onto the small of Kisumi's back, lightly tugging on his shirt.

"We should go…people are staring." Makoto mumbled, whimpering in distress when Kisumi simply laughed. "You don't care, do you?"

A smiled was Kisumi's only response before the boy leaned up and traced his tongue across his boyfriend's cheek, pulling a squeak from the green eyed man.

…

Sunshine golden hair brushed between Haruka's fingers as he absently tapped his pencil atop a sheet of paper rapidly, causing small black dots to appear along the edges of the page.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked, taking a moment to stretch himself out along his boyfriend's lap before burling back to allow Haru to continue stroking his hair.

"Something…" Haru replied softly, tugging a strand of Nagisa's hair tightly, causing Nagisa to instantly shoot up and capture Haruka in his arms, who stiffened immediately.

"You'll be okay, everything is okay," Nagisa mumbled into the swimmer's shoulder, pressing his face up against Haru's neck, leaving comforting kisses lightly along his jaw. "You'll do just fine." The blond whispered.

With a sigh, Haru pulled himself away from Nagisa, hands pushing against the younger boy's chest in order to provide some distance between the two.

"I'm fine…" Haruka groaned, only to have Nagisa's arms sneak back around his waist. "I don't need you to hug me." He muttered firmly, his voice cold.

"But you still feel like Kisumi is stealing Makoto from you, don't you?" Nagisa continued, his hold tightening into a squeeze before pulling his arms away from Haruka, blue eyes narrowing at him as he did so.

"Makoto's my best friend…Kisumi can't steal him." Haru stated flatly, folding his arms across his chest before turning back to his paper, slight annoyance showing on his face.

"But YOU can feel like he's stealing him. Makoto's spending more time with Kisumi, less time with you, more of his focus is going towards Kisumi, less towards you then it used to…" Nagisa trailed off, reaching over to tug his resistant boyfriend over to him, settling for wrapping his fingers around Haruka's hands when he refused to over any closer.

"It's okay to feel that way, its okay." Nagisa soothed, rubbing small circles onto the back of his boyfriend's hands. "I know how important Mako-chan is to you…but you have Gou-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, me…and Mako-chan still cares about you just as much as before! Being with Kisu-chan hasn't changed how he feels about you; you're still his best friend."

Nagisa smiled softly when he felt Haruka begin to shake, silent sobs raking the ocean-eyed boy.

Both boys curled together for a few minutes, exchanging soft whispers and light kisses, but pulled themselves apart at a sudden knock on the door.

"Haru!" Makoto called, his arms tightly wrapped around a squirming Kisumi, who was failing miserably to latch himself onto any part of Makoto. "We're here."

Nagisa jumped up and opened the door for the pair, a greeting on his lips, but hushed himself when he felt Haruka's hand upon his soulder, the other tousling his golden hair, before turning his eyes on Makoto with a soft smile.

"Hey." Haru muttered.

"Hey." Makoto mumbled back, a ting of relief clear in his voice, faltering when Haru sent a subtle glare towards the man in his best friend's arms, blue eyes flashing with distaste.

"There's my little buddy!" Kisumi smiled while gently placing a hand into one of Nagisa's own, giggling in good humor when Haru began fully glare at him, eyes narrowed in disgust and annoyance. "And there's my Haruka-chan." Kisumi chuckled.

Makoto's grip around Kisumi tightened when Haru began to growl quietly, the black haired swimmer's arms wrapping themselves protectively around Nagisa, who immediately pushed himself in front of his boyfriend, clasping Makoto's hands urgently.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa all but shouted, a bounce in his step. "We're all ready! When're we going?"

Makoto chuckled nervously, noting how Nagisa's grip pulled at him desperately.

"Right now, that's what I had planned at least, unless you have something that needs to be done, then we can go later." The green eyed male answered, causing Nagisa to puff his cheeks out into a pout.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this; no way I'd have something to do." The blond replied, pulling Makoto along with him, he stepped out onto the porch of the house. "Let's go right now, I'm starving!"

…

Nagisa cuddled closer against Haruka as the older male fed him small pieces of his lunch, an encouraging purr rumbling in Nagisa's throat.

Kisumi snickered, pulling an arm around Makoto and snapping up a piece of fruit from his own plate to present before him.

"Say aaaahhhh~." Kisumi sung, pressing the fruit he held in his hands up against Makoto's lips, humor glittering in his violet eyes.

"Not helping." Makoto mumbled, pointing out the clear displeasure on Haru's face with a jerk of his head, the dolphin swimmer quickly turned away from the pair at Makoto's acknowledgement.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes with sudden focus, jumping up and slamming his hands upon the table.

"Mako-chan! I left my phone at Haru-chan's house!" He exclaimed. "Walk me there to get it!"

Makoto blinked in confusion, his eyes widening when Haruka stood abruptly.

"I guess this "date" is over then. Come on Nagisa, I'll take you to get your phone." Haru deadpanned, pulling his boyfriend up along with him.

"No!" Nagisa yelped, pulling himself sharply away from Haru, causing the male to topple backwards onto the floor.

"Umm…" Nagisa mumbled nervously as Haru picked himself up, brushing lightly at his outfit to rid himself of any dust or debris caused by the fall. "Mako-chan will take me, Haru-chan!"

Makoto made as if to protest, but Nagisa jerked his head towards both Haru and Kisumi, causing the green eyed male to nod in understanding. "Yeah, I'll take Nagisa. Kisumi, watch Haru for us, alright?"

"Only if you'll ki~su~mi, Darling." Kisumi purred, tapping Makoto's cheek with a finger with each word he spoke.

Makoto sighed, lightly pecking Kisumi's lips with his own before taking Nagisa's hand and pulling away from the other two boys. "We'll be back really soon, promise." He called back over his shoulder.

Kisumi made a noise of contentment, plucking a strawberry up from a plate and placing a small corner of it into his mouth; he bit the portion from the fruit, glacing slyly at Haruka as he did so. "You want some?" He asked, holding the morsel out for the other man.

Haru merely glared in Kisumi's general direction in lue of an actual response, looking away in disgust after a moment.

"Alright, enough." Kisumi stated, quickly standing up and marching over to Haruka's side. "I know you don't like me Haru, but I have done nothing to you that I know of in years! I don't understand why you still hate me so!"

"Really?" Haruka hissed, crossing his arms over his chest and standing as well. "You stole Makoto from me and you don't know why I hate you?"

"I didn't steal Makoto from you!" Kisumi countered. "Sure! I tried! But that was when we were children! We're adults now! And this isn't how adults handle thing! And you shouldn't still hold a grudge against me for something I did when I was so young!"

"You're not good enough for Makoto! I don't know what he sees in you!" Haruka growled.

"Maybe the same thing Nagisa sees in you!" Kisumi shot back.

Haru froze, his eyes wide, and then lifted a hand to his mouth in thought, humming gently.

"Fine." Haru finally sighed, seating himself back down and folding his hands upon the table top. "But you have to take good care of him." He stated flatly.

"On it!" Kisumi said, a skip in his step as he slipped back into his own seat. "Makoto deserves only the best."

A faint smile spread across Haruka's lips at the praise of his best friend. "That he does." The swimmer replied.

…

"We're back!"

Nagisa nearly knocked Haruka off of his feet when he pounced him, quickly snuggling into his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"Did you two manage to get along?" Makoto asked Kisumi as he skirted an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Kisumi smiled, burying his face into Makoto's neck before answering.

"We did pretty well…we didn't kill each other, so that's something, I guess." Kisumi chuckled quietly.

"Nagisa, did you get your phone?" Haruka muttered into the hyper blond's hair, who looked up at him in confusion.

"My what? My phone's been in my bag the whole day…" Nagisa whispered, quickly covering his mouth after a moment, coupled with a sigh as Makoto slapped his own forehead.

"You went to go get it…didn't you?" Haru asked in confusion.

Both Makoto and Nagisa froze when Kisumi squirmed out of Makoto's old, grabbed Nagisa's bag from the seat it was resting upon, and dumping its contents out onto the table, the blond's cellphone clattering noisily onto the surface when it appeared.

"I can explain! Mako-chan and I just wanted to give you two a chance to get along!" Nagisa whimpered desperately when Haru turned back towards him, his face accusing.

"We were getting along just fine without your help, thank you very much." Kisumi hissed, crossing his arms and glaring pointedly at Makoto, the displeasure clear in his tone.

"I…I…" Makoto stammered under his boyfriend's purple glare. "It wasn't my idea, okay?"

You sold me out, Mako-chan?" Nagisa squeaked in disbelief when Kisumi turned to glare at him instead.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa, I didn't know what to do." Makoto muttered quietly, twiddling his fingers.

"You want me to walk you home?" Kisumi asked Haru airily, opting to ignore both of the male's arguing mates.

"Only Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa are that far yet, you? Not even close." Haruka stated, leaving quickly before any of the other men could protest.

Kisumi snickered as Nagisa gasped, collected his belongings in a rush, and, with a quick wave, hurried off after Haru.

"What do you know? He does have a sense of humor." Kisumi chuckled softly.

"What?" Makoto asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion when he took a spot beside Kisumi.

"Oh! Nothing!" Kisumi replied, snuggling up against Makoto before sitting back down to finish his food.

…

Meehhhhhh, sorry about this.


End file.
